1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pool cue sticks used in playing pocket billiards, and more particularly, to a training device for use in conjunction with a pool cue stick for assisting a player in learning to align pool shots.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Pocket billiards is a recreational game enjoyed by many persons, both young and old. Pocket billiard tables are often found in the home for the entertainment of children and adults. However, beginners sometimes have difficulty learning how to hold the cue stick to produce a desired shot. For example, beginners often find it difficult to align the cue stick at the correct angle to drive the cue ball along an intended path in order to hit a distant numbered object ball located on the opposite side of the table. On other occasions, beginners may succeed in hitting the intended object ball, but the cue ball strikes the object ball at the wrong point, so the object ball is not directed toward the intended pocket. On still other occasions, a player may decide to "bank" the cue ball off of one of the elastic cushions before striking the intended object ball, but the player is unable to visualize the path that will be followed by the cue ball after bouncing off of the elastic cushion.
The present applicant is aware of a cue stick guidance device which has been offered for sale by Sharper Image, and which uses a laser device mounted to a cue stick for projecting a light beam generally along the axis of the cue stick. One disadvantage of such a guidance device is that, in order to project the beam parallel to the table, the cue stick must also be held parallel to the table. However, most players hold the cue stick at a slight downward angle when actually taking a shot, such that the beam is focussed upon the cue ball and nowhere else. Assuming that the tip of the cue stick is directed at the cue ball, as is the case when a player is normally preparing to make a shot, the beam is intercepted by the cue ball. Thus, when using such Sharper Image device, the laser beam provides no useful information to the player as the player prepares to strike the cue ball.
Applicant is also aware of an episode of a syndicated television series known as "Quantum Leap" wherein actor Scott Bakula portrays an elderly pool player. Within such episode, the desired path of various pool shots is indicated by a light beam, visible only to the actor and television viewers, but not visible to the actor's opponent. The light beam is displayed using trick photography, and the source of the light beam is not in any way coupled to the cue stick.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pool cue alignment device which assists a player in learning to align the cue stick at the correct angle to drive the cue ball along an intended path in order to hit a distant numbered object ball located on the opposite side of the table.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pool cue alignment device which allows a player to determine the point of the periphery of an object ball that will be struck by the cue ball, thereby assisting the player to direct the object ball toward the intended pocket.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a guidance device which allows a player to hold the cue stick at an angle, relative to the table, that would typically be used when striking the cue ball, and to direct the tip of the cue stick toward the cue ball, while still seeing a point of light indicating the direction in which the cue ball will be driven.
A still further object of the present invention is to permit a player to see the point at which a cue ball or object ball will be directed after bouncing off of an elastic cushion on the table.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a guidance device which is relatively inexpensive, easy to manufacture, and easy to install upon a conventional cue stick.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art as the description of the present invention proceeds.